The ebony flower
by Olivialynn1999
Summary: Brightflower has something tragic happen, she has a flash back of her life up until that point, she then realizes the mistakes she has made, but is it too late to try to correct them?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

I bit the brown tabby she-cat that pinned me. "You will die here, and now." She spat in my face. She scored her claws along my side. The pain unbearable, I yowled. No one would hear me, but I did anyway. "Now, brightflower, feel the pain it will be your last." She bit my ear.

_. If I get out of this alive, I will have scars. And the memory_. I thought saddly. How did it ever come to this? "w-why, ebonyclaw?" I asked. Still struggling under her weight.

"Why? You don't know!? Then this will be more enjoyable." She laughed, a wild look in her amber eyes. She dragged me towards the lake near us, and held me over the water. "Should I kill you, or let you drown?" She wondered Aloud.

"Please, don't do this. Your a good cat!" I pleaded. She looked me in the eye. Then reared, and scored a long, deep gash down my stomach. Before throwing me into the lake. _pain, so much, pain..__._. I thought as I sunk, my blood staining the water red. My life suddenly flashed before my eyes.

I thought i saw a figure coming towards me, _so, it is my time. I will go to starclan with no regrets_. I promised my self, reliving my life as it flashed before my eyes.

* * *

"Hurry up, brightkit, it's time to be apprenticed!" A small brown tabby she-kit squeaked at me. She was my sister, and we were the best of friends.

"Oh, coming ebonykit!" I yowled back, running out of the nursery in the thunderclan camp, the bright sunlight revealing the busy camp...

* * *

**WELL, WHAT YOU THINK? I JUST GOT THE IDEA, ITS GOING TO BE A FLASH BACK OF MY OC's LIFE AND WHAT HAPPEND UP UNTIL THAT POINT. AND BEYOND, READ, REVEIW, FAVE, FOLLOW.**


	2. Chapter 1

**LLFULLFORCELL- um thanks. And I'm glad ya like it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

. I chased after my sister, being sure not to get my silver tabby coat dusty. "Hey, wait up! We have to wait by the great rock." I called, the great rock was where lightstar called clan meetings.

"Oh Ya, thanks I would of run all the way across camp for nothing!" My sister, ebonykit, called back, then she came running towards me. All the warriors gatherd beneath great rock when lightstar jumped onto it.

"Both of you, back here now!" My mother, jayheart, called quietly. She groomed ebonykit again, on the account of her getting dusty. Then lightstar called me up.

"brightkit, from now on, until you have earned your warrior name. You will be known as brightpaw!" His voice boomed, he was the oldest and greatest clan leader. "Hawkstrike will mentor you." A large brown and white she-cat padded to stand beside me.

I reached up and touched my nose to hers. Ebonykit got the deputy, thunderleaf, as her mentor. "Ok, you two. Go make your nests then meet at the training hollow." Thunderleaf told us. We rushed off Towards the fallen tree that was the apprentice den.

"Hey, brightpaw." A lithe black tom said to me as I entered. _ugh, not nightpaw! My sister likes you, not me!_. I thought irritably. He was lightstar's son, and very argent and bossy. Somehow, ebonypaw found him cool, but I had to admit. He was very, **very** handsome.

"Hey night paw..." I said bored. Ebonypaw was beside me, she was eyeing him. As if he was prey. "We are just apprentices, worry about a mate when your a warrior!" I joked quietly. She elbowed me, but replied happily.

"He might be takEn but then." We both purred, who would want a mate like nightpaw?! We made our nests, then went on a tour of the territory. We stopped at a river.

"This is the boundary between us and streamclan." Hawk strike explained, a small cat was in the river, his blue eyes sparkling. An older tom was on the bank, instructing him. "Hey, oaktail! How is cedarpaw's training?" hawk strike called over.

The tom, oaktail, replied, "great! He is amazing and only two moons in." He helped him out of the river and then cedarpaw's eyes met mine. He looked at me, his tabby pelt wet. his eye twitched. "Hey, I think he has a crush on you!" I heard ebonypaw squeak.

"Don't be ridiculous! He is from another clan!" I purred.

"He winked at you!" She protested.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

" hey, you two! Let's get back it's getting late." Thunder leaf led us back. We curled up in our nests beside each other. We said good night, then went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I woke to a paw prodding me in the side, I hissed quietly and opened my eyes, my sister was standing on er me, "why did you wake me up? I was dreaming-" she cut me off.

"About that streamclan apprentice?" She laughed, and I shoved her, making her fall over. She got up, and shoved me back playfully, knocking me into nightpaw.

"Hey, since when do she-cats ram into toms they like?" He laughed, helping me up, then standing up himself. "So, are you two going hunting with your mentors?" He asked flicking his tail as we all walked outside, my pelt was still hot, and my ears were burning. I just nodded, not wanting to talk to that arrogant tom.

"Ya, by the streamclan border! And we are also going to learn how to swim, so that we can cross the river to go to gatherings!" Ebonypaw jumped up and down. She stopped when thunderleaf and hawkstrike walked over, a bit closer together than they were yesterday, "are we going?" Ebonypaw asked.

"Yes, now calm down unless you want to clean the elders den" thunderleaf laughed, flicking her in the nose with his tail tip, then stood and trotted over to the entrance, me, ebonypaw and hawkstrike followed.

* * *

"Ok, now, to swim you need to let your paws do the work, like when your running through the forest, and keep your head up. Watch hawkstrike and me first, then you two try it out in the shallows." Thunderleaf instructed, as he waded into the water, up to his neck, as well as hawkstrike, then her began swimming, making sure to keep his head up, though I wasn't really paying attention, as some movement on the edge of the river bank on the streamclan side caught my eye. Suddenly a cat burst out, into the water.

"Thunderleaf! Hawkstrike! Streamclan is attacking!" I yowled, as cats began to stream across the river, thunderleaf was pushed under by a large black tom, and hawkstrike yowled at ebonypaw to bring help, before she went and drug the tom off thunderleaf, and dragged him onto land, before battling with a scrawny shecat.

I backed into a tree, as a tom came towards me, "stay away I'm very...very string!" I growled, swiping at him. The tom laughed, and dragged me by my scruff into the water, he let me go, and I sprang or rather, swam at him. And clawed his ear. He hissed, and pressed down on my side, pushing me under the water. _he is going to drown me!_ I panicked, and started scrabbling trying to claw at his paws, water was flooding my nose, and mouth as he pressed down harder, then suddenly his weight slowly vanished, and I was engulfed in darkness. I felt my self floating underwater, being draged by the current, then felt a cat pull me out. I cracked open my eyes, to see a small tabby tom looking at me worriedly. "Don't give up, do you hear me? A cat shouldn't die in battle, let alone an apprentice!" The voice sounded like streamclan, and I hissed weakly as he pressed a paw on my stomache.

"S-stop...it..." I gurgled, feeling water bubble at my jaws, I tried to breathe in, but couldn't. I felt a soft darkness enfold me again, as I drifted off to sleep

* * *

I saw visions, a tabby shecat and a black tom beside her, purring loudly, their tails entwined. I saw lightstar naming the tabby she cat..._ebonyclaw._..and he also named a silver tabby with black paws..._brightflower_.

Opening my eyes, I saw my sister standing over me, a tabby tom beside her. She sighed, and licked my cheek. "Thank starclan!" She exclaimed, and pointed with her tail to the tom beside her, "ceaderpaw saved you, he draged his mentor off you, and got you out of the water, and got the water out of your lungs. " she purred.

Ceaderpaw bowed his head, "it was my honor. No cat should be killed when they are young like us. I couldn't just let it happen to you." He smiled, then padded away, fleeing with his clan.

"What was that about? " I coughed up a bit more water, then sat up, my legs a bit wobbly, ebonypaw let me lean on her, than we followed our clan back to camp, to report.

* * *

**SO, WHAT YOU GUYS THINK, SORRY ITS A BIT DRAWNOUT. ANYWAY, IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANT OC's TELL ME, I MIGHT ADD THEM IN**


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3/p

" I was saying good bye to our medicne cat Leafberry, when ebonypaw walked over to me, "so, your ok?" She asked, worry in her silver eyes./p

I nodded, "ya, I just can't train for a day or so, she said I was lucky that that tom came when he did, if I was under any longer I would of..." I trailed off, guessing that she knew what I was going to say. Then I hissed angrily. "I'm such a failure! It was my first battle and I didn't even fight, I was almost killed for star clans sakes!" I walked over to the elderberry bush that made up a wall of the camp and dropped down under it, resting my head on my paws. /p

" "Your not a failure! We haven't even had any training, we shouldn't of even been in that b"attle, it was just a coincidence that it happend then! If you say your a failure again I will put a nick in your ear." She scoffed, sitting down next to me. "If you ask me, that cedarpaw is a failure! His clan tried to kill an apprentice!" She purred, trying to cheer me up./p

" " ya..." I sighed, turning away from her, and closing my eyes. I heard her sigh and walk away, then I fell asleep. /p

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-_-/p

When I woke I saw that it was dark out, I looked up at the sky and it was ceystal clear, the stars shining brightly, I stood up and stretched, then padded into the apprentice den, and fell asleep beside my sister. /p

;" "Hey, wake up brightpaw!" I heard nightpaw's voice, and I opened an eye, and looked at him. "You want to join us on the dawn patrol?" He asked, backing up, puffing out his chest. /p

I yawned, and sat up, "nightpaw, I'm not allowed out of camp today, Leafberry said so. Plus I would rather train then patrol anyway, ask ebonypaw..." I said, curling back up. /p

;" "Why would I want to ask her..." He asked, walking out sighing, then ran to catch up with his mentor, brambletail. /p

;" I sat outside in the bright sun, enjoying a plump mouse. I felt lucky to be apprenticed in newleaf, cause of this reason exactly, I turned when I saw cats entering the camp. It was thunderleaf's patrol, they were ladden with prey too. Ebonypaw dropped off her catch and ran over to me, eyes bright and happy. "Hey, how was hunting?" I asked, stretching. /p

"Great! I caught a squrreil and two mice!" She squeaked, jumping up and down, I smiled, glad to see my sister was happy. "Oh, and we saw a streamclan patrol too!" She purred. My ears flattened. " you did?" I replied.../p

"Ya, cedarpaw was on it, and he swam over to our side of the river just to ask how you were. He ended up getting in trouble though..." She replied, yawning. I purred on the inside at the fact that the streamclan apprentice got I trouble. /p

" "You tired?" I asked, ebonypaw nodded, and we walked to the apprentice den, and fell asleep. /p

;" The next 2 moons went by fast, we trained with nightpaw and his mentor everyday, I improved my hunting, ad ebonypaw was the best fighter out of the three of us. I was sitting in the clearing with hawkstrike when lightningstar called the cats going to the gathering tonight, me and ebonypaw were included. /p

;" At the last bit of light our clan set off to the valley to gather with the other 3 clans, and when we got there nightclan, and streamclan were already there. "Hey, brightpaw!" I heard a voice call me, I looked over to see cedarpaw looking at me, smiling. "Over here!"

;" I lowered my head and walked over to the young tom, "hi." I said. He had three other apprentices beside him. They all smelled like fish... /p

"This is Mosspaw," he flicked a black and white she-cat with his tail, "my brother barkpaw," a brown tabby tom with unique blue eyes, "and my sister thyme paw, she is training as a medicine cat." He purred, looking at a silver and black she-cat. "Guys, this is brightpaw." He introduced me. /p

" "Uh, hi. Sorry that this is my first gathering, I wasn't. allowed to go to the last one because I put red ants in a den mates nest..." Last moon I got angery at nightpaw when he had made fun of ebonypaw and I put a nest of red ants in his nest as payback! I purred at the thought.

They all purred in laughter, then the leaders began the gathering, when they were all done, cedarpaw looked at me. "hey, come over here." He motioned for me.

I walked over and sighed, "ya?"

"Can you do me a favor, and meet me next half moon at the barn on the edge of my territory?" He asked, looking at me.

"What, why!?" i exclaimed.

"Just do it, ok? I need to show you something!"" He replied, getting up and walking away, leaving me standing alone, a strange burning feeling in my chest...

OK, SO IF THERE IS ANYTHING WRONT WITH THIS I APPOLIGIZE, MY IPAD IS ACTING UP

ANYWAY, YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER!WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?SRY IT WAS KIND OF BORING, HAD A WRITERS BLOCK FOR A WHILE, ANYWAY GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR THE FUTURE, STILL TAKING OC's and thanks VandAK for Leafberry!


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I was following my clan out of the gathering when I saw my sister, and realized she was crying. I trotted over to her, and put my tail over her back. "Hey. What's the matter sis?" I asked.

She looked up at me. "Night paw...he...he was talking about me to the other apprentices from from breezeclan, and I started to walk over when I heard what he was saying..." She finished. And her eyes were bright from the tears.

I cocked my head, "what was he saying?"

"That...I'm worthless! ugly and no one will ever love me?then he said he didn't know why lightningstar doesn't just throw me out..." She finished, and she just looked at the ground and stopped talking.

I growled, no one makes fun of my sister! "Ebony paw...why are u listening to that fox-heart? Your strong, the best fighter in the apprentice den, and your a beautiful she-cat! A tom who says that is just jealous!" I finished she looked a bit happier, but still sad.

The next half half moon went by quick, I sat in my nest, waiting for everyone to fall asleep, then headed out. Sneaking past the warrior patrolling the camp entrance. "Whew, that was scary!" I thought aloud. Then dashed off to the border, when I reached the river, I stretched. "God, I hope I learn fast...the stepping stones are too far away, and only allowed to be used to go to gatherings..." I hissed, and jumped into the river at first I was doing it, but my in experience showed, and I got tired fast. "No...I can't" I coughed, I was half way across when I finally went under.

"Hang on!" I heard a voice, and saw a cat jump in, _is that a starclan cat? Is this my end.._. I thought But, the cat just grabbed my scruff and dragged me to the surface, I coughed up water, and he laid me on the bank. "Thank starclan! I thought you had drowned, brightpa!" He smiled.

My vision was blurry, and I was coughing up a lot of water, my vision cleared and I realized that it was actually ceaderpaw, he rescued me! "C-ceaderpaw...y-you saved...me' I choked out, struggling to a sitting position. "Thanks." I spluttered.

"Don't thank me! It was my fault I forgot the stepping stones couldn't be used except on full moons, I should of met you on you're territory." He me owed, helping me up. "Now, let's have a run, to dry you off, and go to the barn." He said, dashing off.

I followed suit, though my legs were slightly shaky, I picked up speed, it was easier to run here than in the forest, because there wasn't much under growth and the trees were skinny. "Wow, that was fun!" I panted when we reached the barn.

Ceaderpaw nodded, and her climbed under the fence, and headed into the large wooden thing. "Come on there isn't much time!" He called, and I followed.

When I got in the barn I saw it, there was a large hole in the roof, and in the moonlight sat a large clear crystal, "wow, what is it?" I said, touching it with a paw.

"The twolegs call it clear salt, it's for horses and they just leave it here, when the moon shines directly on it, well just wait." He said, sitting down near the salt.

In a few moments the salt began to glow, and then shot beams of light everywhere. "Wow..." I breathed

"Ya, all the stream clan cats love it, they often come here to see it, with those they care about, and the reason it's like that, is because it reflects the light." Ceaderpaw explained, stretching .

I stood up too, and marveled at it, ceaderpaw bounded up some wooden ramp, and beckoned me. I followed, not feeling afraid or nervous. "What's this?" I asked, when I got up there I saw that it was hay, made into a nest. "Is it a nest?"

Ceaderpaw nodded. "I often stay here at night, just because it's so warm. But I thought you could sleep here till morning, cause you might catch a cold like that. " he explained, "I can come before sunrise and wake you, so u don't get in trouble If you like."

"N-no, I need to g-go home." I chatterd. And bounded out of the barn, not knowing what had just come over me. "Sorry, but if have something I need to get" I said, bounding off. Not wanting to be caught all of a sudden, I heard him say something, but I don't know what. I ran to the stepping stones, not caring about the rule, I didn't want to getwet again! I found a red ants nest, and grabbed some on a trig, and bounded into camp, without being seen, I stuck the ants in night paws nest. "You mess with my sister, then this happens when you least expect it. " I whispered remembering the last gathering. Then I curled up in my nest and fell asleep.


End file.
